Digimon:Beat Tamers
by ItzWizz
Summary: The world around Dre Sawada an avid Digimon V-pet fan starts to get all strange. To the death of his best friend and the meeting of his Digimon partner Agumon in real life! Venture with Dre and his new partner Veemon as they meet a few new and familiar faces both in the Real and Digital World! An epic story told through the eyes of Dre, A tale that cannot be looked down upon!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon or anything related to Bandai. This is a complete work of fiction and any locations or names that are related to real life events are purely coincidental. Rated M for people 18+ or older due to adult themes. **And also special thanks to the DMPC team creators of the awesome Digimon V-pet game for the PC for letting me use DMPC as the concept and name of the Digivices used in this work.**

**Note:** Before we go on, this story is TOTALLY different from any Digimon story you have ever seen or read. It's more darker than Tamers and Savers combined. Also please don't feel insulted if something in the story doesn't fit to you liking, I have no intention of insulting ANYBODY, I just wrote this for fun. I'll assume that most people reading this know the various Digimon in the franchise, so I'll keep descriptions to a minimum. I'm also going to use the Japanese Digimon terms and names so please bear with me. And without any further blabbering. I present to you Digimon:Beat Tamers! Please feel free to comment,review and criticize!

**Digimon: Beat Tamers**

**Chapter 1: Haunting Memories**

*Beep* *Beep*! That was the first sound I hear every morning. "Ugh" I said as I twisted and turned on my bed thinking to myself "Oh God, not again".

I reached out my hand to the small drawer beside my bed and I picked up a small square like device with a colorful screen. You might think that it's an alarm clock or something.

Well you're wrong, Because on that small screen was a small little blue creature running around making a sad face. "Oh Chibimon! I fed you before I went to bed" I said feeling annoyed, I placed my finger on the screen and a small menu popped up, I hated touching buttons, It's one of those weird things that some people just hate for no reason. So a touch screen was something I really liked, so this device was fit for me!

I swiped my finger to the right on the touch screen and a small Meat icon appeared, I touched it and the menu screen disappeared and small meat sprite appeared in front of the creature and it ran to it and happily ate it.

The small creature was smiling happily, I winked at the creature put the device down on my bed as I stood up. I looked at the device again and I smiled.

Its called a Digimon V-pet and that little creature is known as a "Digimon", I got addicted to the Digimon franchise since I first saw the show on TV. There was something about young kids going into a strange world filled with various evolving Digimon that really caught my interest. So I decided one day I was going to have a Digimon too and soon enough I got a Digimon Virtual Pet as a birthday present.

I was so excited and happy that I finally got my own Digimon just like in the show. I went to school with it in my pocket everyday and some of my friends also have Digimon V-Pets too so we connected our Digimon and fought each other! I was really fond of my V-Pet till one day... It was a day I couldn't forget.

I was coming back from school and I heard somebody calling out my name, "Psst Dre over here!" I turned around and saw a boy with brown hair and a face filled freckles, it was Mikey my best friends from school and also a fellow Digimon owner.

"Hey there Mikey, what's up?" I said as I was walking towards him. He was sitting under a big tree with his V-pet in his hands. I went and sat down next him, he had a big smile on his face and said " Hey Dre! Check it out!" he said showing me his V-pet. I looked at the screen and my eyes grew wide!

"WOW, your Digimon evolved to Adult" I shouted. "Yep, i was up all night feeding and training him and he suddenly evolved", Mikey said proudly. I was lost for words, Mikey had a Gabumon as his Digimon and now it has evolved into a Garurumon an Adult Digimon which was hard to obtain unless you are really dedicated.

I was also an avid Digimon fan and raised my pet everyday, But Mikey was different. Mikey was total Digimon freak, he knew everything about it and he got his V-pet before me so it was only natural that his Digimon would evolve before mine.

"How is your Digimon coming along?" Mikey asked. "Oh, He's coming along just fine" I said stuffing my hand inside my pocket to bring out my V-Pet . I looked at the screen and a orange reptile like Digimon was jumping around, It was an Agumon. "I still need to train him some more so he can turn to his Adult form Greymon but i feel that he is gonna evolve really soon.. Hopefully" I said quietly.

"Don't worry about it man, I'm sure Agumon will evolve to Greymon before you know it and we can both participate in the upcoming tournament" said Mikey patting my back. I nodded and smiled.

Each year, the company that makes the Digimon V-pets "Randai" hosts a worldwide tournament for Digimon owners. All a person needs to do is head down to the arcade and plug his V-pet to the Digimon arcade machine and that's it! The person would be registered. But the rules say only Adult Digimon and above can enter and sadly my Agumon is only at the Child level in the evolution tree so it cannot enter.

It was only 4pm so we continued chatting away under the big tree. After a while, we heard a big voice saying "Oh, look who it is guys, it's the Digi fuckers brigade".

Me and Mikey turned our heads and sure enough, it was the guy that we were expecting to see. The guy's name was Taro, but everyone called him "Big-T" because of his enormous size, he was a 10th grader and he is always seen walking around with his two lackeys Chaz and Rai.

"Lets run" said Mikey in a startled voice. I didn't move because I knew it was useless. Taro had the body physique of a 20 year old man and his lackeys nearly had the same physique and they were also in the football club, so two 4th Graders outrunning him was somewhat impossible.

"Dre, what the hell are you doing? Hurry up and let's get outta here!" Mikey said standing up in a hurry.

"No man, I'm not going anywhere, you go" I said. "Dre, are you crazy? You know what Taro and his guys are like, they'll just tease and beat us up just for fun" Mikey said with a frightened look in his eyes. "I'm still not moving okay? I'm tired of him always pushing us around, it's time we put a stop to this".

"We? Okay man you've lost it, Oh shit he's coming! I'm outta here" Mikey said as he ran off to a narrow path between two houses.

I stood up and looked at Taro's direction. He had a smirk on his face and turned to look at his two henchmen " Chaz, Rai go fetch" he said pointing at Mikey's direction. Chaz and Rai gave an evil smirk and bolted towards Mikey. Mikey was a little chubby, so catching him was child's play for those two overgrown brutes.

I turned and shouted "Mickey watch out!" Mikey was just about to enter the narrow path and he stopped to turn and saw Chaz and Rai were after him, with a startled look he continued running and entered into the pathway disappearing from sight and the two brutes who had a smile on their faces entered the path seconds later.

The next thing I heard made the hair on my body stand, it was Mikey's voice shouting "Dre, Please help me!". I knew Chaz and Rai have caught up to him and were beating him up. "Hold on Mikey!" I shouted " I'm co-"

The next thing I felt was a sudden impact to my cheek from the left. "Ugh" I grunted as I tumbled down to the ground, I felt like a bag of cement was thrown right at my face. I held my cheek which I felt had become really swollen and I looked up, Taro was looking right down at me with a smirk, I didn't notice that he had already came to where I was because I was per-occupied warning Mikey.

"Get up you weak fag" said Taro. My vision was blurry from the blow but I could still see his wide face which had a smile and he was also still wearing his uniform so he was on his way home from school.

"I said get up you weak ass fag!" Taro shouted. I hesitated for a moment and before I knew it, I was forcefully pulled up from the ground by my shirt collar. Taro had gotten me and the look on his face was deadly.

"I slugged ya, wotcha gonna do about it huh Dre?" said Taro shaking me by the shirt collar violently.

"I said WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT!" he shouted as he threw me with one hand towards the tree.

I hit the tree hard and I gasped, I also let go of my Digimon V-Pet due to the impact.

The pain was excruciating my back hurt like hell and my mouth was bleeding really bad, I was on the verge of tears as Taro walked towards me. I nimbly stood up took a stance and raised my fists. I was ready to take on Taro.

I'm really skinny, I knew that, Hell everybody knew that so me going up against a giant like Taro was suicide, but still this bullying had to stop today.

Taro was nearly a few feet from me and he was pounding his fists together smiling, I raised my fists up to my face and shot my left hand towards Taro. He caught my fist with his right hand. I was surprised but I didn't stop, I shot my right hand towards him, he caught my fists again with his left hand.

My eyes grew wide, I was defenseless now. Taro squeezed my fists and the pain was unbearable, he then pushed me against the tree and he strangled me with his left hand. He started punching my face with his right hand and he continued to do that for what seemed like eternity.

The pain was out of this world, I thought I was gonna die and this street was old as a new path was built so people rarely take this route now so calling for help was useless.

After some minutes of me being Taro's punching bag, he let me go and I fell to the ground moaning. My face was swollen,so were my eyes. My mouth and nose were also bleeding badly, I think several of my teeth were gone too. Taro smiled and knelt down and came close to my ear and whispered " Negros are not welcome here" and he stood up.

What Taro meant was my skin color was black, I'm African. My Dad is half Japanese so he worked in Japan, so me and my Mom had to go and stay with him together there. And since we came to Japan I have had my fair share of encounters with racists and Taro was just one of them but worse.

I looked up at him and said "F-f-fuck y-y-you" weakly. "Huh? What did u say Saru?" Saru meaning Monkey in Japanese.

"I said FUCK YOU!" I screamed. Taro smiled and kicked me in my stomach and I spat out blood. "Pathetic weakling" he said and he turned to leave then came back and said "Oh, I'll be crushing that if you don't mind" Taro said pointing at my V-pet.

" please stop" I said weakly with tears in my eyes. I tried to hold his legs but I couldn't move. I watched painfully as he raised his foot over my Digimon V-pet and smashed it to pieces.

As he did that, I felt like my whole life was destroyed I felt as if a very important family member was killed. I couldn't believe it ,I started crying. Taro looked at me and started laughing with his big voice and he also shouted "Yo Chaz, Rai where are you?"

My neck hurt but I managed to turn my head and look at the direction of the narrow pathway that Mikey went in earlier. Seconds later Chaz and Rai came out of the alley like pathway with smiles and it looked like they were dragging something.

It was Mikey! By the looks of him he was beaten up so badly that he fainted. "M-m-m- Mikey" I said. Chaz and Rai left him on the middle of the road and ran towards Me and Taro, they finally reached us and started talking.

"Yo Taro we beat up that chubby kid really good" Rai said, Chaz just nodded "And we also took his Digimon too and you're gonna like it! added Chaz giving the V-pet to Taro. His eyes went wide and he said " Wo ho ho! Wow that fat fuck managed to get his Gabumon to evolve into Garurmon, Mine turned into a Sukamon so i guess I'll be taking this".

Taro stuffed Mikey's Digimon V-pet into his pocket and turned to look at me and said "Looks like i have a Digimon to use for the tournament, and as for you, i guess your Agumon had a little...Accident" He laughed and turned to leave with Chaz and Rai following him.

I lay there under that tree with my face swollen and full of blood and my pride and Digimon were taken away from me, I watched Taro and his henchmen go down across the road and took a turn to the left disappearing from sight.

I turned to look at Mikey who was lying on the middle of the street. I started shouting his name,but it was no use because Mikey just lay there and he wasn't moving.

Then it struck me! Mikey had asthma and it can get pretty violent when he is under intense shock or stress... What if he had an asthma attack? If he did while Chaz and Rai were beating him, then it could be fatal. I mustered up my strength and tried to get up it was painful but I managed to get on my knees.

I turned and looked at my Digimon V-pet. The small key chain device was shattered beyond repair, I burst into tears once again. With tears in my eyes I managed to get up, my legs felt wobbly as i started limping towards Mikey.

Suddenly I heard a sound, it sound like static and it was really loud. I became startled and wondered to myself

**"What on earth could that sound be?"**

I started turning my head left and right to see if i can see where the source of the sound was. I turned towards the tree and a light was visible on the ground, "That's odd" I said as I limped my way back to the tree. The strange light was coming from my V-pet.

I reached out my hand to touch the light, I felt a warm sensation and I suddenly heard a squeaky faint voice "_Dre, I saw you standing up to that guy, I expected_ _nothing less from my owner_". "What? Who is that" I said my hand still extended to the light on the ground.

"_Oh! Now you don't know me? Dre you're mean. It's me dude! It's Agumon_". I couldn't believe it, "Agumon? It can't be, you're not real, It's not possible" I said confused. "_I'm talking to you aren't i? So that means I'm real and that's that_" Agumon protested.

Before I could say another word, Agumon spoke again this time in a serious tone " _Dre, your friend is gonna die if we don't help him, stand back I'm gonna use the last of my power to come to you're world_". "Waaaaaaaaaaaah?" I shouted. "_I SAID STAND_ _BACK_" and before I knew it the light grew bigger and brighter, I became blinded after a few seconds the light faded away and what I saw in front of me was amazing!

There was a light orange dinosaur type creature with sharp claws and fangs looking at me. My eyes met with his big green pupil eyes and I knew right away that this was my pet, my Digimon, this was Agumon!

Agumon opened his mouth and said " He he, Bro so you thought Digimon were not real huh? I guess you're not as smart as I thought" and he smiled.

Agumon spoke again "Dre there is no time to waste... Your friend there might die if we don't hurry" pointing his sharp claw towards Mikey. "Huh?" I said still amazed at what was in front of my eyes.

"Oh brother" said Agumon shaking his head "Dre, forgive me for this" And before I realized what was happening, I felt a heavy blow on head and everything went dark...

Huh? I opened my eyes. My body felt light like it was floating. Everything came back to me and I started looking around my surrounding. It was dark... I couldn't see anything, and my legs felt light its felt like was floating.

I started screaming "Mikey! Mikey! Agu-Agumooooon!" but only echoes accompanied my screams. Then I heard a familiar squeaky voice "Agumon!" I said startled.

"_Hey Dre, looks like you're getting better huh? Sorry I hit you in the head, I had to do that 'cuz you were looking at me like a guy who went crazy_" said the voice weakly.

"Agumon, where are you?" I said. "_I've become data... Apparently coming to the digital world without the help of a tamer took alot outta me... And now my body has __decomposed into data, In other words I'm dying Dre_".

"WHAT! No Agumon you can't go, I-I- just met you, I need you." I shouted feeling tears running down my cheeks".

"_He he you crybaby, don't worry I'm just gonna turn back into a Digi-egg and i'll be reborn. So don't worry about it_" Agumon said weakly. "Then what am i supposed to do now? You are my best friend, you are the only one that I can count on to be there for me whenever I was alone, Please don't die" I cried.

"_I said don't worry about it, I knew this was gonna' happen so I entrusted my life to somebody else who is worthy of being a better Digimon for you than me_".

"I don't want him! I want you Agumon!" I kept crying. "_Ugh... There's no time left. Dre we will meet again someday.. But for now I must go"_. Before I could say anything I heard the sound similar to glass shattering, I knew Agumon had died, he died for me! I let out a shriek and then everything went white.

Apparently when I came to, I was on a hospital bed heavily bandaged, when I asked the Nurse what happened, she told me that me and Mikey were found in front of the hospital lying on the ground and we were taken in.

I turned and looked at my arm... A long tube was attached to it. "DRE, DREEEE, Oh my God sweety are you okay" said a calming yet startled voice. I knew that voice, it was my mom.

She burst into the room and ran straight to my bed she was crying and she held my hand saying "Dre thank goodness! What happened? Who did this? The only word I could say was " M-m-m-mom". The nurse standing beside me said " Ma'am please let him rest he needs his sleep".

"Damn you! How can I leave my son alone like this? ARE YOU RETARDED?:"My Mom shouted. The nurse made a "humph" sound and quickly went out of the room, probably to call the security. My mom still held my hand tightly and was crying. As I was about to say something I felt weak and my eyes closed.

It stayed for 3 weeks in the hospital before i was finally dis-charged, Taro and his gang were caught and I heard have been taken to a Juvenile Facility in Kanto.

And as for Mikey... I later learned from my Mom and also Mikey's parents that Mikey had died...

He was bleeding internally and he had a very serious Asthma attack when was being brutalized. I couldn't attend his funeral. I didn't even know he died till I came home.

My Dad flew in from Kyoto as soon as he heard the news and he was also there to support me when I was grieving about Mikey's death. I kept the story about Agumon a secret because people will just think that I was traumatized or something but still believe that it happened and I know I will meet Agumon someday.

Life changed after that event, I changed... I was no longer my cheerful self, even at school, I didn't talk to anybody, I felt that if I had ran away that time with Mikey this wouldn't have happened, we might have had a chance of out running Taro. If I had followed Mikey, I might have protected him...

As I changed, so did my family. Mom blamed herself for what happened to me. She started drinking, I tried to stop her but it was no use.

It got worse, sometimes late at night, when I went to the fridge to get something to eat. When I pass through the corridor to the kitchen I sometimes peek inside her room... At times she is sleeping but most of the time it looked like she was inhaling something. I didn't know what it was or what it did. But I later realized that she was doing drugs.

My Dad discovered this and that led to a divorce. Mom was sent to a correctional facility and I went to live with Dad in Kyoto.

Living with Dad wasn't enjoyable. He always came back late from work and sometimes he brought strange ladies to the apartment we live in to spend the night with him.

I finished grade school and went to middle school. School life was normal there, except for the occasional racist remarks by some rude students it went well, I made new friends who shared the same interest as me... Digimon.

I still liked Digimon even though I felt like it was also a factor relating to Mikey's' death. But Digimon was the only thing that made me feel close to Mikey and I still believed I would meet Agumon someday.

When I was 17 years old, me and my dad learnt that Mom died shortly after being released from the correctional facility. Apparently she didn't stop her drug ways and died due to drug overdose.

Life went on for me, but I still carry the blame of Mikey's death on my shoulders. I turned 18 and moved out of the apartment which me and my dad used to live.

I started college in Tokyo and got back to the Digimon V-pet fray because Digimon was on the rage in Tokyo. Almost everybody had one. I didn't buy a V-pet though. I got one from a Digimon V-Pet Dispenser.

It hands out random Digimon and I took whirl at it and got a really odd model of the V-pet that I have never seen before.

A man saw what I got and shouted "OH! This kid managed to get the rare DMPC PRO V-pet".

Before I knew it, people started huddling around me , their faces filled with excitement. Due to me being out of the Digimon V-Pet scene for while, It took me time to know that the DMPC PRO( DMPC meaning "Digital Monster Programmed Collection and PRO being "Personal Rare Object" ) was the newest and rarest Digimon V-Pet you could get in the world.

Randai only developed 5 of them and each one contained a very rare and strong Digimon.

It was really sleek, it was almost the same size as an I pod Shuffle and used a touchscreen interface instead of buttons so that left room for more screen size.

I got some really nice offers for the DMPC PRO, some people wanted to trade it for something valuable and believe it or not, some rich kid actually offered me 1 Million Yen for it! It was that rare and people wanted it badly.

I didn't give it though, there was something about this particular V-Pet apart from it's rarity that made me grow attached to it. So I went back to my apartment. I was lucky to get an apartment in the Akihabara district thanks to my Dad, he paid large amounts of money for me to get it. I was really grateful for what he did and sent me money every week.

I scurried into my room still holding the DMPC in my hand. I sat down on my bed and turned the V-pet on.

My room wasn't that small but it wasn't that big either. But it was just right for me I had an average sized bed, two cupboards, a toilet inside the room, a desk which my Desktop computer occupied and best of all a huge window by the far right of my room which if you look out from will show you a clear view of the beautiful city of Tokyo.

A familiar sound came from my V-pet and I looked at the brightly colored screen, the Randai logo was shown then I was asked to write my name. Using the small On screen keyboard I typed in "Sawada Dre" then it asked me for the time and date, I inputted them and then the screen went blank then a beautiful forest filled the blank background and an Egg was sitting right in the middle.

I knew about Digimon V-pets so I knew it will only take it a minute or so to hatch and I was right! The Digi-egg cracked and a light filled the screen and out of the egg came a black ball like Digimon with cat like ears and bright yellow circular eyes, it was a Botamon!

Some text appeared on screen saying "I'm hungry" I smiled and brought up the menu and fed it some meat.

**"All these years and the Digimon V-Pets haven't changed"** I thought to myself.

I spent the entire night playing,training and feeding my Botamon. And at around 12 am my Botamon evolved into its Baby stage. The Digimon was a blue dragon like digimon with peculiar ears.

Some text showed up on screen saying "_Hello I'm Chibimon! Feeeeed meee!"_ I reached for the menu and fed it some food it jumped up and down happily and then lay down on the ground and went to sleep. I brought out the menu turned the in-game lights off and thought to myself maybe I should do the same.

**Chapter 1 End.**


End file.
